Una nueva familia
by YessiEv
Summary: Brennan esta en el penúltimo mes de embarazo, junto con Booth van al centro comercial en busca de cosas para la habitación de la bebé, algo muy tierno espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola,aqui les dejo algo nuevo que escribí, este es un pequeño fic que hice hace apenas 3 días, un momento me senté y comenze a escribir me pareció una historia tierna,de hecho no sabia si hacerlo capitulo de nuevas memorias nueva vida, o hacerlo aparte, pero tengo algo mejor para el otro fic, espero que les guste, y de hecho hay una segunda parte... pero ustedes son los que deciden. Ami me hubiera gustado ver esto en la serie en fin.**

**gracias BonezitaEmily mi sister lost me dio su punto de vista y me convenció de subirlo como historia aparte.**

**Ni bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Fox y sus creadores**

* * *

Booth y Brennan estaban de compras en el centro comercial, buscando algunas cosas para acondicionar su nueva casa, pero principalmente el cuarto de la bebé, habían tenido algunas discusiones por cómo debían pintarla, como sería la cuna, comprar osos de peluche a lo que Brennan se rehusaba completamente, pero termino accediendo a los caprichos de Booth, él es que conocía de bebes y si los osos harían feliz a su hija, le compraría uno.

-huesos... Qué opinas de esta? Es perfecta!-

-no se ve segura y es pequeña-

-y esta... Su precio es algo elevado pero es preciosa-

-el precio es lo de menos Booth...

-no... Tú no vas a comprar todo... Es nuestra hija, 50 y 50 de acuerdo?-

-pero puedo pagarlo y es la que más me ha gustado sobre todo porque se ve más segura que las otras y es blanca como la queríamos-

-a mí me gusta también... Así que está entre los dos la compraremos... Ahora vamos a buscarle algo de ropa a mi princesa- dijo acercándose a la barriguita de Brennan de 8 meses.

Se dirigían al área de ropa para bebes, Booth estaba entusiasmado eligiendo algunos vestidos, mamelucos color rosa, gorritos de todos colores, calcetines parecidos a los que él le Gustaban muy llamativos pero en rayas de colores pastel.  
Brennan solos observaba como con una sonrisa iba por todos los pasillos escogiendo ropa para la bebé, mientras ella escogía cobijas, almohadas, y todo lo necesario para la cuna.

Booth se acercó a ella con un elefante de peluche morado en la cara hablando como un niño pequeño...

- hola Dra. Brennan... Sé que ser un elefante morado está mal... Porque los elefantes somos grises, pero a Christine le va a gustar...

Brennan reía de como Booth estaba siendo tan divertido y hacía esas monerías y fue cuando se percató que había dicho algo... Si a su bebe le había llamado Christine como... Su mamá.  
Quedo sorprendida aún no habían hablado sobre los posibles nombres para la bebé por eso se sorprendió que le haya llamado así...

- has dicho... Christine?- le pregunto extrañada y con una ligera sonrisa

-si... No te gusta? Es como tu madre se lo mucho que significa para ti y a mí me gusta que dices?-  
-es perfecto Booth... Es una forma de recordar a mi madre, me gusta mucho- así algunas lágrimas quería salir le había conmovió que Booth haya pensado en ese nombre que era muy importante en su vida.

- dijiste que te gustaba...por qué lloras?- Booth le preocupo pensó que había sido mala idea pues cada vez que hablaban de su madre despertaba ese sentimiento de tristeza recordar que sus padres la abandonaron y era duro para ella era un mal recuerdo pero cuando supo los verdaderos motivos de porque su madre la abandono pudo perdonarle y no guardarles rencor.

-no! Solo Son las hormonas... Booth solo que no pensé que tu querrías ese nombre, no digo que no me guste si no que es el de mi mama, que me trae tantos recuerdos pero solo me gustan los buenos... Cuando estábamos en familia, celebrábamos mi cumpleaños, Navidad... ella fue muy importante para mí, ella dio su vida por mí... Al principio estaba muy molesta con ella por haberme abandonado, pero ahora que voy a ser mamá puedo entender por qué hizo todo eso, por mí y por mi hermano Y sería algo maravilloso que llame a mi hija a si... Pues yo por ella también daría mi vida... Haría todo por que tuviera una buena vida y fuera feliz, que es lo que mi madre busco para mí... Y ahora la estoy viviendo y soy feliz... Gracias Booth por pensar en el nombre, es una forma de agradecerle a mi madre y es perfecto...Christine Booth-

Ahora el que quería llorar era Booth le conmovió esas bellas palabras, sabía que le dolía el recuerdo del abandono de sus padres pero con el tiempo los perdono, y que hablara así de su madre... Al final no había sido una mala idea.

-entonces esta princesa se va a llamar Christine como su abuela...- dijo acercándose a la barriguita dándole un dulce beso.  
-Booth... No le hables así, ya sabes que pienso sobre eso no creo que ella logre entenderte...

Pero en ese momento la pequeña que estaba dentro dio una señal a sus padres de que ella si podía escuchar lo que su papá le decía.

-ves... Ella si sabe que le estoy hablando y me está saludando-  
La pequeña dio una gran patada, y se estaba moviendo mucho pues al parecer estaba feliz dando vueltas...

-oh... Sí que se está moviendo es muy activa...- la bebe sorprendió a su mama con todos sus movimientos que le causaron un poco de dolor ya que con las pataditas estaba presionando algún órgano.

Pero era una experiencia increíble poder sentir a esa pequeña vida que estaba creciendo dentro de ella.  
Los dos estaban maravillados por como su hija estaba dándose a notar de que estaba muy feliz por Su nuevo nombre aunque para Brennan fuera algo irracional.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial, se toparon con el área de juguetes ahí Booth salió como un niño en busca de un juguete para su hija...

-Booth a dónde vas?... –le grito pero Booth salió casi corriendo

Brennan se quedó parada al principio del pasillo mientras lo observaba viendo papas que hablaban, lo que parecía un piano de juguete, un tren de animales muy infantiles, ideales para un bebe.

-huesos ven mira esto...

Se acercó y vio el lindo juguete que traía todas las letras del abecedario, los números y tenía el dibujo de algunos animales como tortugas, perros, gatos incluso un delfín.

- mira es una forma divertida para que aprenda las letras, números y los animales... Este juguete le servirá que dices?-  
-deberían hacer más juguetes así... No poner a los animales a hablar ni a los vegetales, no ayudan en nada al aprendizaje de un niño... no se a quien se le habrá ocurrido eso-

-pero es por diversión huesos... A los niños les encanta es parte de ser niño, cuando creces te vas dando cuenta que todo eso no es real y solo son juguetes...-

-pero yo no le comprare a mi hija una papa que habla...

- bien nunca digas nunca pues ve lo que paso con los osos...pero si vas a comprarle un príncipe en encantador verdad?- dijo haciendo un ligero puchero para convencerla.

- no lo sé... Ese muñeco es sacado de historias irreales... Los príncipes encantados no existen...-

-si existen y yo que soy?- dijo algo ofendido, pero con una ligera sonrisa.

- tú no eres un príncipe... No eres de la realeza-

-pero los príncipes de las historias que tú dices que son irreales... Aman a su princesa, son apuestos, matan dragones por salvar a su amada y al final viven felices para siempre, A caso no es lo que yo soy...

-pero no con esas palabras de fantasía que son tan ilógicas...

-bueno para que lo entiendas mejor...yo amo a mi princesa que esa eres tú, soy apuesto, atrapo asesinos y si algún día uno de ellos te quiere hacer daño yo lo mato, y creo que te lo he demostrado, te amo y vivimos felices y seremos una familia, Acaso eso no me convierte en un príncipe?-

-eso suena más lógico...pero jamás te enfrentaras a dragones-

-bueno ya te dije yo haría todo Por ti, tal vez me tenga que enfrentar con uno…- ambos rieron y se dieron un beso tierno...

A Brennan por más que se le hiciera ilógico lo de los príncipes le gustaba, era divertido pensar que eran de la realeza y como decían los finales de esas típicas historias "y vivieron felices para siempre" que era lo que ella espera que sucediera a lado de Booth y su futura hija.

* * *

**que les parecio? a mi muy tierno! me gusto, pero lo que cuenta es su opinion, y pues como les dije tengo una SEGUNDA parte, pero solo la subire si ustedes la quieren, mas de 5 me piden la segunda parte la subo, que les parece?. bueno espero sus respuestas **

**REVIEWS!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**saludos. Yessi**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!... Pues a peticion de los que leyeron la primera parte... aqui esta la segunda como les dije, la iba a subir ayer pero paso algo muy tragico :(... se apago la compu y no se guardo la ultima parte, entonces tuve que hacerla de nuevo, espero les guste! este ya es el final de esta historia**

**en la primera parte me pusieron que les gusto lo del principe...ami tambien! la verdad estuvo muyyyyyy tierno.**

**gracias por sus lindos comentarios**

**YA SABEN:**

**Ni Bones ni los personajes me perteneces son de Fox y sus creadores**

disfruten...

* * *

Terminaron las compras, habían pasado horas en el centro comercial y ambos estaban agotados, así que se fueron a casa.

Alrededor de las 9:00pm Llegaron y Booth comenzó a bajar del auto una parte de lo que habían comprado, pues la otra parte la traería un camión al día siguiente, que eran los muebles de la habitación de la bebé.

Brennan se ofreció a ayudarlo pero él no se lo permitió, solo le ordeno que se fuera a descansar y que él se las arreglaría para bajar todo.

Eran alrededor de las 11:00pm cuando Brennan despertó, se había quedado dormida esperando a Booth, pero no se dio cuenta cuando el llego, ya estaba ahí aun con los zapatos puestos, acostado boca abajo con su cabeza a la altura de su panza, parecía un niño pequeño acurrucado ahí… Brennan solo sonrió al ver la escena, y pasó su mano por el cabello de Booth acariciándolo. No quería despertarlo pues estaba muy cómodamente durmiendo, y sabía que estaba exhausto, había bajado todo del auto él solo, así que lo dejo descansar.

A mitad de la noche Booth se acomodó mejor, pues estaba empezando a ser incomoda la posición en la que estaba, se despojó de los zapatos y se quitó los pantalones, se acomodó pasando su mano por el vientre de Brennan de manera protectora y disfrutando del rose de su cabello con su nariz y así quedar profundamente dormido.

….

Los rayos del sol invadían la nueva habitación que Booth y Brennan compartían, el primero en despertar fue Booth, pues sería un día ocupado, traerían los últimos muebles de la habitación de la bebé y Wendell iría a ayudarlo.

-Booth…es domingo porque te levantas tan temprano?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba y trataba de adaptar sus ojos a la luz.

-Bueno hoy Wendell y yo terminamos la habitación de la bebé, eso significa que ya la podrás ver- dijo emocionado, mientras tocaba su brazo con un dedo.

-aun no entiendo cómo es que no me has dejado ver la habitación…-

Booth quería darle una sorpresa a Brennan, no había dejado que se acercara a la puerta de la habitación, pues él decía que había hombres trabajando y cuando estuviera terminada se la mostraría, y el gran día había llegado.

-bueno ya te dije que es una sorpresa… ahora a desayunar, vamos- dijo ayudando a Brennan a levantarse de la cama.

Entre los dos preparaban el desayuno en la nueva cocina, que era más amplia, a petición de Brennan…

-hiciste un gran trabajo con esta cocina… me gusta más que la de tu departamento-

-gracias… pero la hice pensando en ti, sé que no te gustan las cocinas pequeñas- rio recordando cuando intentaban cocinar ambos y era casi imposible.

-no digo que no me gusten… es solo que en mi estado no son adecuadas las cocinas pequeñas, pero después de que nazca la bebe volveré a mi tamaño normal y me voy a mover con más facilidad, tal y como lo hacía antes-

-bueno tal vez… en un futuro vuelvas a estar en ese estado, y ya no tendrás problemas en cocinar-

-no entiendo…

-bueno tal vez Christine quiera un hermanito-dijo en tono divertido acercándose al rostro de Brennan-

-no creo que se conveniente en pensar en tener más hijos Booth…por ahora-

-me vas a decir que no te gustaría tener a dos pequeñines por aquí jugando-

-si me gustaría… pero ahora no, primero tenemos que ocuparnos de la que está por nacer-

-Tienes razón…por eso dije EN UN FUTURO-

Aquella pregunta había dejado a Brennan muy pensativa, estaba segura que quería formar una familia con Booth, pero tener más hijos… era muy rápido para pensar en eso, no podía planear nada porque no sabía que era lo que pasaría en su vida, hace algunos años simplemente no tenía planeado tener una pareja formal, compartir una casa y mucho menos tener hijos, y Booth llego a cambiar esos planes, el la hiso cambiar a ver las cosas de otra manera, dejaba de ser esa mujer fría y adicta al trabajo, sin él no hubiese conocido la verdad sobre sus padres, el llego a cambiar todo en ella, pero lo más importante cambio su perspectiva que tenía sobre el amor.

Hace unos años solo eran compañeros y mejores amigos, pero todo cambió radicalmente, aquel día que Vincent murió, y ella fue a su casa donde estaría más segura… el simple hecho de pensar que el que estuviera muerto fuera Booth, la hacían preguntarse que pasaría con ella simplemente no sabría que hacer. Pero aun así se sentía mal porque hubiera sido Vincent, fue por eso que fue a la habitación de él, no podía dormir, ese remordimiento… se sentía culpable porque Vicent la decía que no quería irse, pero por alguna extraña razón agradecía al universo, por que Booth estuviera con ella. Y fue esa noche donde ambos se dieron que cuenta que no debían seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ambos sabían que sentimiento tenían el uno al otro, simplemente el destino les estaba dando una oportunidad más para que lo intentaran, y fue donde ambos se entregaron, y se fundieron en una sola persona.

Exactamente un mes después de haberse entregado y romper las leyes de la física, Brennan le dijo una de las noticias mas importantes en su vida, "estoy embarazada…. Tu eres el padre" esas palabras lo hicieron el hombre más feliz del mundo, Booth le dijo que nunca más estaría sola que ambos estarían juntos en eso, que ahora iban a ser una familia y que ese milagro uniría sus vidas para siempre.

-huesos en que piensas?... tu desayuno se va a enfriar-

-Solo pensaba en cómo llegamos a esto…

-pasamos por muchas cosas… pero venos ahora estamos juntos, vamos a ser una familia-

-si… quien diría que terminaría en esto-

-bueno, creo que yo he llegado a cambiarte un poco- se acercó a darle un beso, pero Brennan se alejó.

-No te voy a besar…

-Por qué?- dijo Booth en tono triste y con una cara de desilusión

-hasta que me muestres la habitación de la bebé-

-huesos… pero…bueno está bien, creo que puedo aguantar-

-estas seguro?- dijo acercándose a él rozando su nariz, provocándolo.

-muero de hambre y este desayuno se ve delicioso- desvió su mirada hacia el plato dispuesto a comer, y haciendo notar que con esos roces no iba a caer

Brennan lo miro con una sonrisa, ambos querían un beso, pero ahora entraron en un juego el cual ella estaba dispuesta a ganar.

Tan pronto terminaron el desayuno, Booth comenzó a prepararse para el largo día de trabajo que le esperaba. Llego el camión con los últimos muebles para la habitación de la bebé, y un momento después llego Wendell.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, empezaron a subir cajas y más cajas, mientras Brennan solo observaba desde la sala, pues Booth le había indicado que tratara de relajarse, descansar, y que el junto con Wendell iban a trabajar. Ella no le quedó otra opción más que hacerle caso y ponerse a leer un libro y esperar.

Pasaron toda la mañana armando los muebles, y haciendo limpieza para que toda quedara perfecto. Llego la hora del almuerzo y Brennan decidió prepararles unos emparedados.

Se acercó a la puerta, pero como ninguno la escucho decidió pasar…

-Huesos!...que haces? tú no puedes estar aquí- Booth de inmediato le tapo los ojos con la mano y la hiso retroceder.

-solo les traía esto… pensé que tendrían hambre- dijo señalando en plato de emparedados.

-lo siento… gracias huesos, estoy hambriento- tomo el plato y se acercó para darle un beso y Brennan iba a corresponder pero recordó que habían quedado en algo.

-hey…creíste que iba a caer… pues no Dra. Brennan, tendrá que esperar… lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras regresaba a la habitación con los emparedados, dejando a Brennan en el pasillo.

Las horas pasaban y Brennan ya no sabía que más hacer, había leído 2 libros en el día… ya estaba incomoda y comenzaba a ser desesperante. Estaba en el sillón comiendo algo de fruta con los pies sobre una mesita, la bebé comenzó a moverse estaba muy inquieta, al igual que ella… estaba inquieta porque Booth la estaba haciendo esperar mucho.

Eran las 8:00 pm cuando Booth y Wendell estaban por terminar, solo unos pequeños detalles de limpieza, y quedaría lista. Booth no había bajado en horas, pensó que era momento de decirle a Brennan que en unos minutos podía ver la sorpresa que estuvo preparando por semanas.

Wendell ya se retiraba, mientras iban bajando las escaleras Booth le agradecía todo lo que hiso…

-Wendell muchas gracias, hiciste un gran trabajo y apuesto que a Huesos le va a gustar, gracias por todo-

Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, ambos vieron a la Dra. Brennan que dormía plácidamente en el sillón con sus manos en el vientre, ambos rieron observando la linda escena…

-Creo que se cansó de esperar… bueno debo irme, ya es algo tarde…- dijo wendell mientras Booth abría la puerta.

-Gracias de nuevo, y ya después huesos te dirá que le pareció…

-bien… hasta luego, después vengo a poner los cuadros que faltaron-

-no descuida… lo hare yo, ahora ve a casa a descansar-

El chico se marchó, y Booth se dirigió a la sala para sentarse junto a la mujer que tanto amaba…

-huesos…huesos…- comenzó a hablarle con un tono de voz muy bajo

Al parecer ya estaba profundamente dormida que no lo escucho, así que pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cama a dormir, y ya cuando despertara le mostraría su sorpresa. Pero cuando intento tomarla con sus brazos, ella despertó sorpresivamente…

-Booth! Que haces?-

-te iba a llevar a la habitación…

-y porque no me despertaste?-

-lo hice, pero no me hiciste caso…

-bueno, yo puedo sola- dijo levantándose del sillón con dificultad y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-hey! Hey! Espera…- la tomo del brazo antes de que subiera- tu sorpresa esta lista…

-pensé que no la habías terminado…

-Pues si lo hice, así que es momento de que te la muestre, así que te voy a tapar los ojos si no, no es sorpresa-

-pero no voy a poder ver por donde camino…

-Yo te voy a guiar, vamos…

Booth con una mano tapaba sus ojos y con la otra tomaba su brazo de modo que parecía que la abrazaba. Llegaron al pasillo y se detuvieron en una puerta blanca…

-lista?...-

Ella asintió y Booth giro de la perilla al mismo tiempo que quitaba su mano de los ojos de Brennan.

Y entonces descubrió su sorpresa, cuando quedó impresionada… simplemente era mucho mejor a como la había imaginado, era una habitación grande con las paredes de color amarillo, era lo que ambos habían acordado, los muebles blancos, una gran puerta que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna y daba una impresionante vista al patio trasero, al lado izquierdo dela habitación estaba un gran mueble con todos los juguetes de la bebe y una pequeña lámpara, al lado izquierdo la cuna, con una mecedora al lado, Brennan no sabía que decir, no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo, era precioso...

-y bien… no vas a entrar?- dijo Booth que estaba a su lado pero estaba tan impresionada que se quedó de parada en la puerta observando la habitación

-huesos… dime que significa esa cara que tienes, no sé si es de que no puedes creer que hice un gran trabajo o de que lo arruine- Booth estaba preocupada porque ella no decía nada, solo caminaba observando todo con ese rostro de impresión que podría tener dos significados.

-es… es perfecta Booth..Wendell y tú hicieron un excelente trabajo, me la imaginaba de una manera pero esto… esto es increíble- dijo sonriendo mientras unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

-me alegro que te haya gustado, tenía que ser más que perfecta, es la habitación de nuestra hija…pero huesos acaso estas llorando?- se acercó más a ella para tomarla de los hombros.

-No…bueno… si, pero sabes que las hormonas me han vuelto más sensible y esto es precioso, yo no suelo llorar por algo así, pero gracias Booth-

-tenía que esforzarme en que fuera perfecta…bueno y ahora que ya tienes tu sorpresa…- la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola más a él lo más que podía, dándole un beso largo… pero fueron interrumpidos por las patadas de cierto bebé….

-creo que te está agradeciendo por su nueva habitación- dijo Brennan con una gran sonrisa mientras Booth se ponía de rodillas para hablarle a la barriguita.

-te gusto tu habitación verdad?... me alegro, la hice especialmente para mi princesa, ya muy pronto vas a estar aquí para que la puedas ver- y así le dio un pequeño beso mientras se levantaba para ver a Brennan.

Con esa sonrisa que tenía le fue suficiente para saber que había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo, y semanas de trabajo junto con Wendell, era perfecta, no podía esperar para poder tener a su hija ahí con ellos disfrutando de su habitación, y que la pequeña fuera feliz ahí.

Para eso solo un mes más, imaginar a su hija en aquella cuna blanca que habían escogido especialmente para ella lo hacían el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Mientras abrazaba a Brennan pensaba en que no sabía que podía suceder en el futuro, solo le importaba su presente, tenía a la mujer que amaba, dos hijos, una casa… una NUEVA FAMILIA y simplemente con todo eso era feliz.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**y esto es todo amigos... bueno espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia... algo asi sera en nuevas memorias, nueva vida, pero bueno no sera igual va a ser mejor... jajaja,muchas gracias por sus reviews y bueno dejen sus comentarios que les parecio esta historia? si les gustaria que yo hiciera mas aparte de esta y la otra, de que quisieran que tratara? en fin lo que ustedes quieran pidanme jaaja**

**GRACIAS A USTEDES POR LEER**

** .bones**

**pequeboreanaz**

** lesly azenet**

**cheriecurie**

** deschanel-cherry**

**B-BSILENTSURRENDER**

**DeschanelBoreanaz**

** bonezitaemily**

**berryflower**

**sukatao**

**PD: el capitulo de Nuevas memorias, nueva vida tardara :c pues estoy algo ocupada con mis cursos de verano, y solo tengo libre los viernes. Pero ya tengo una idea asi que tengame paciencia lo subire pronto si?:)**

**SALUDOS. Yessi C:**


End file.
